Travel Through Time
by Bethy124
Summary: What happened in the lives of Luxord, Demyx and Larxene before the Organization? Before they were Nobodies? Follow their lives up until the fateful day that their lives changed forever... HIATUS! Writers Block  /
1. Daily Rituals

Travel Through Time

Daily Rituals

'Myde! Give me back my phone before I rip your head off!' Shouted Arlene, Myde's older twin shouted as he ran for his life out of the living room clutching her mobile phone.

'As long as you give back my sitar!' He yelled back.

It all started when the two of them had returned home after school, Myde; as usual decided to get on his sisters nerves which led to her stealing his prized possession: His sitar. In return he stole her mobile whist she was texting her best friend Stacey in order to find out if her and their friend Jake had finally hooked up. They were now currently chasing each other throughout the house, luckily their father Durlo was out shopping, otherwise they would have gotten a major yelling at for making so much racket like they usually did, as in this family; the two twins stealing each others stuff and fighting with each other, was almost like a daily ritual.

'Get back here Myde!'

'Make Me!'

'OH I'LL MAKE YOU STOP! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!'

'Busted' The two twins groaned in unison as their father walked through the door.

'What have I told you two about getting on each others nerves!'

'Hey Myde started it!'

'I don't care who started it, I'm just sick of you two winding each other up at any chance you get. It's driving me insane!' Durlo Yelled at them, angry to find that they had both; yet again, drove the neighbors to complain to him as he had got out of his car. 'I've just had Mrs Johanson stop me out by the car because of you two, threatening to call the social worker again! You know what happened last time!'

'Yeah but we all know that she wouldn't, you know what she's like.'

'Yes but that's just the thing Arlene, I'm not sure she was joking this time.'

'Aww dad, you worry too much!' Myde whined at his father, annoyed that he had brought this up again.

Durlo sighed 'You two just don't get it do you? Since your mother died I've had the social on my back thinking I can't take care of you kids.'

The two twins stood silent for a moment...they very rarely spoke about their mother ever since "the accident". After a while Arlene spoke up.

'...Dad...I think our problem is that the social keep catching us at the wrong time, trust me when I say the next time they come round me and Myde will be on our best behavior. Won't we Myde...'

'Yeah of course. Best behavior!' Myde responded, beaming at his father.

'Thanks you two. I must say, if anything happened to you again...I...I don't know what I'd do' Durlo smiled weakly at his two children. 'Now go on, go and do your homework before tea.'

''Kay dad' They both smiled back at him before going up to their bedrooms.


	2. Childrens Homes And Lonely Nights

Children's Homes And Lonely Nights

'Arlene? ….. Arlene?' Myde whispered as he quietly crept into his sister's room so not to wake their father; as it was 12.45pm and Durlo was cranky if woken up in the middle of the night.

'What do you want Myde?' Arlene replied sleepily

'I can't sleep...'

'And you're telling me this... why?'

'Because I can't stop thinking that we'll get dragged back to the children's home again'

'So how come you didn't seem too worried about this earlier when dad brought the subject up again?' Arlene sat up as she asked her worried brother, who was now sat on the end of her bed.

'Because I didn't want dad worrying about me on top of everything else.' Myde replied.

Both twins looked at the floor and there was a long pause before anything was said again; suddenly Arlene looked up as she heard a couple of sniffles coming from Myde's direction.

'Aww come on Myde, everything will be fine. I don't believe for one minute that 'old crabby next door' actually called the social, and even if she did it's not like they'll do anything about it apart from give dad another warning like last time'

'But how do you know that?' Myde looked up at his sister. 'I mean, it's not like you can tell the future or something is it! How can you go round saying "everything will be fine" if you don't even know that yourself!' He snapped at his sister, who was now sat there in shock. It was very rare that Myde ever shouted at anyone, and even if he did he nearly always apologized literally straight after. But this time he didn't. He just sat there staring at her, almost as if he were questioning her with his eyes.

'Myde..I...' Arlene tried to explain herself, but it was too late. Myde had already run out of her room, tears forming in his eyes.


	3. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"Myde I'm sorry!"

"Sorry don't cut it Arlene! You promised this wouldn't happen again. You promised!"

It was happening again. Mrs Johanson had got hold of the social worker and complained; and it had been Durlo's last chance...so both Myde and Arlene were being taken back to the children's home.

"Come on then. Say your goodbyes and we'll be on our way" said one of the social workers. He was tall and he had black tousled hair. As the two twins walked slowly up to their father they caught the tail end of his conversation with another one of the social workers.

"But you can't separate them! They've always been together! Always!" Durlo pleaded. "Please! You can't separate them! They've always supported each other when this has happened. Please..."

"I'm sorry Mr Smith but we have no choice. The decision has already been made." The social worker replied. This one was also tall with black hair but his was slicked back and he also had a large thick mustache that looked like a large hairy caterpillar.

Myde and Arlene looked at each other; what **were** they talking about?

"Hey what's going on?" Arlene looked at the social worker quizzically.

"We'll tell you all about it on the way. Say your goodbyes, we need to get going." The man looked at Durlo, nodded his head and walked away.

The twins climbed into the car, not knowing anything about their future's, but both of them knew something was wrong.

"So, what were you talking to our dad about?" Arlene asked the social worker again.

"You both were originally going to the same home but there's been a change of plan."

"What do you mean change of plan?" Myde asked, dreading the response.

"There isn't enough room for the both of you to be in the same room I'm afraid" The other one replied. "One of you will be moving to a new children's home"


End file.
